Bedtime routines
by smuttyfangirl
Summary: Jacob/Renesme smutty slash


"Jake?" she whispered, lying on his hot, bare stomach. Her finger was softly tracing the grooves made by his abs.

"Yup?"

"Are you tired?" Jacob lifted his head to look down at her, his left eyebrow raised.

"Not at all" he winked, grinning down at her. He knew what she was really asking.

Renesme clawed her way up his burning torso, craving the taste of him on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began toying with his jet black hair, her lips inches from his.

"You going to keep me up all night just by teasing Ness?" His hands clapped onto her back pulling her closer.

"Shut up, Jake" she laughed.

"Make me."

Renesme slammed her lips onto his and began kissing him fiercely to which Jake responded with even more enthusiasm. Suddenly she was on her back with Jake right on top of her his entire body trembling with desire. She felt his erection nudging her upper thigh and shifted her body so that it was resting in the gap between her legs. Jake began to grind her , feeling her all over. He fumbled with her shirt buttons but after several frustrated moments he ripped it open instead revealing her bare heaving breasts hiding in a navy lace bra. Moaning involuntarily at the sight of her Jake snaked his hand up under her skirt feeling the precious parts of her body laying underneath her silk panties a slight heat radiating from underneath, teasing him.

Jake lowered himself down Ness' slender body and placed his head between her legs. He could feel her fidgeting in anticipation and let out a laugh. The feel of his breath drove her wild with pleasure and frustration. Noticing this he continued to blow, moving his face closer and closer to her panties, enjoying the shivers he was creating. Still with her underwear on his began to trace her lips, clit and any area he could reach with the point of his tongue, his breath coming fast and hot now. Giving the fabric one final nibble he reached up and pulled the silk panties all the way down her smooth legs.  
Once he was back between her thighs he began to kiss hot, wet areas of her, tickling her with his tongue causing her to writhe uncontrollably beneath him. This only gave Jake more pleasure and he let out a moan which in turn satisfied Renesme. She reached her hands down to his head, forcing it forwards onto her .

"Fuck" she breathed shakily. Jake was doing all of the right things down there. She felt his fingernails digging into her hips in pleasure. His tongue was going crazy managing to satisfy every inch of her and she knew that it wouldn't be long. Sure enough, moments later she climaxed and Jacob rose, licking his lips his eyes fixed on hers lustfully.

He brought himself down on top of her and began dragging his pants down. Renesme sat up and helped him soon coming face to face with his throbbing cock. A grin split across her face and suddenly her mouth was wrapped around him sucking enthusiastically. Jacob threw his head back, biting his lip. One hand was aiding her, pumping his shaft but the other wondered down to his balls, stroking them gently at first and then she grabbed them, giving them a light squeeze as she did so which caused Jake to involuntarily buck his hips toward her and further into her mouth. She teased his head with the tip of her tongue until he came into her mouth.

Renesme swallowed and looked up at the beautiful naked man lowering himself down onto her, about to enter her. She was completely exhilarated and as their eyes met she felt him penetrate her.

This time Jake wasn't holding back, so many of the other times he'd been insistently gentle but not tonight. He pulled both her thighs up and held them either side of his body, gripping her firmly so as to have more speed. Fucking her harder than he ever had before, Jake felt quivers sneak up and down his spine. Ness was clearly appreciating his sudden change of heart, riding his length with vigour, her hands groping the sheets.

They came together gasping and moaning, both hot and sweaty and fully satisfied. Jake slid out of Renesme and lay down on his back beside her.

"Well" he panted "you reckon that tired you out?"

She giggled and looked over at him "Reckon so, yeah"

"G'night Nessy"

"Night Jake." Renesme moved over to rest her head on Jake's chest and closed her eyes, secretly reliving his rough, bedroom treatment and biting her lip thinking that she'll have to start losing sleep more often.


End file.
